JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) est un manga écrit et dessiné par Hirohiko Araki. Il a d'abord été prépublié dans le journal hebdomadaire Weekly Shōnen Jump de 1987 à 2004, avant de passer dans le mensuel Ultra Jump durant sa septième partie en 2004 jusqu'à nos jours JoJo's Bizarre Adventure est toujours en publication à l'heure actuelle et a dépassé les 100 volumes, devenant très vite une oeuvre majeure de la bande dessinée. La série à laissé depuis le début de sa parution une empreinte dans la culture populaire, inspirant nombre d'artistes et laissant une ribambelle de phrases cultes et références à travers tout média. Présentation de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure « Je dessine "JoJo" sur le thème de « l'hymne à la vie », « la grandeur de l'être humain ». Je tiens à ce que mon héros aussi vienne à bout des dangers sans recourir à des machines ou la technologie, mais au moyen de son propre corps. C'est parce que je suis de l'avis que les sciences ne font pas forcément toujours le bonheur de l'homme. » Hirohiko Araki JoJo's Bizarre Adventure est un manga de type Shonen et Seinen. En tant que tel, l'accent est mis sur les combats et les personnages. Cependant, contrairement à la plupart des autres mangas de ce type, les combats se remportent davantage grâce à la réflexion et à l'ingéniosité que par la force brute. Cela est rendu possible grâce à la complexité et à la richesse des pouvoirs des personnages. En effet, les protagonistes sont la majorité du temps en désavantage évident, ce qui les poussent à utiliser intelligemment tous les moyens à leur disposition pour surmonter les épreuves auxquelles ils sont confrontés. L'histoire de JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure relate la relation mortelle entre Dio Brando, fils adoptif d'un bienveillant noble et Jonathan Joestar, son héritier principal et donc rival de Dio. La suite de la série via ses diverses parties raconte la lutte sur plus d'un siècle entre les descendants de Jonathan et leurs alliés et (de près ou de loin) Dio et ses disciples. Chaque protagoniste de chaque partie étant un personnage différent, le lieu de l'action couvre plusieurs pays, que ce soit l’Italie, le Japon, les Etats-Unis ou l’Angleterre. La série recouvre un large panel de genres, y compris l'action, l'aventure, l'horreur, le thriller, le mystère, le fantastique et la comédie. Les récits emploient des thèmes récurrents incluant le destin, la justice, la rédemption, la psychologie et des développements imaginaires sur des théories scientifiques, ainsi que l'histoire, les mathématiques, les mythes, les phénomènes naturels... Autant pour expliquer l’existence et le fonctionnement de concepts propre a ce manga comme le Stand ou l’Onde que la façon dont ils entrent en action vis-à-vis du temps et du monde. Le trait d'Araki, d'abord très similaire aux mangas des années 80 (fortement inspiré de Sakigake!! Otokojuku et de Hokuto no Ken) devient au fil des parties plus fin et plus proche de ses inspirations artistiques personnelles. Les personnages, à la base très virils et musclés, deviennent plus androgynes à partir de la partie 4, jusqu'à la partie 6 centrée quasi uniquement sur des personnages féminins. Son dessin à gardé depuis cette particularité en offrant des designs très soignés et des poses extravagantes emblématiques de la série. Une des particularités les plus notoires de JoJo's est aussi son nombre colossal de référence envers la mode, la musique (principalement le rock et la pop du moment) et divers styles d'art, que ce soit dans les noms des personnages, de leur pouvoir, ou les situations qu'ils vivent. Liste des parties de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure JoJo's Bizarre Adventure a la particularité d'être découpé en parties distinctes, chacune suivant un protagoniste différent (mais qui ont tous le point commun d'être être surnommés Jojo), son propre cast, époque et scénario, tout en s'inscrivant dans une continuité globale. Cela permet de suivre l'évolution de l'histoire sur différentes périodes et lieux, tout en retrouvant certains personnages d'une partie à l'autre. A l'heure actuelle, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure comporte 8 parties : Adaptations Animation JoJo's Bizarre Adventure est le manga Shueisha ayant attendu le plus longtemps une adaptation animée à la télévision, attente qui s'est terminée avec la série d'animation JoJo's Bizarre Adventure diffusée à partir d'octobre 2012 jusqu'en avril 2013 (ainsi séparé des débuts du manga par 25 années). La partie 3 (en deux saisons) de 2014 à 2015 s'ensuivit, puis la partie 4 en 2016, et enfin la partie 5 depuis octobre 2018. Le studio d'animation David Production s'occupe de cette adaptation sur toutes les parties. Cet anime, donnant un coup de jeune à une série plutôt difficile d'accès (tomes épuisés ou rares, dessin daté dans les débuts), à donné une seconde vie à la série en lui permettant d'atteindre un statut populaire au niveau mondial, là ou auparavant elle étais plutôt confidentielle en dehors du Japon. Toute la série est sortie en France chez Kazé. OAV Deux séries d'OAV portant sur la Partie III : Stardust Crusaders sont sorties, respectivement en 1993-1994 et en 2000-2001. La première série reprend la deuxième moitié de la trame de la partie 3 tandis que la seconde narre la première moitié et permet donc d'avoir l'histoire au complet. Le déroulement des événements prend certaines libertés avec le manga et occulte la plupart des combats secondaires sans pour autant dénaturer son propos. Ces OAV sont sortis en DVD en France dans un coffret intégral édité par Declic Images. Film D'animation Un film portant le titre de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood (Film) a été diffusé au cinéma le 17 février 2007 au Japon. Reprenant sommairement l'intrigue de la Partie I : Phantom Blood, il est actuellement totalement introuvable à l'achat ou sur internet pour des raisons restées inconnues. Seules quelques séquences subsistent sur la toile. Film Live Un film live, nommé Jojo's Bizarre Adventure : Diamond is unbreakable - Chapter 1 est sorti en 2017 au Japon. Il est réalisé par Takashi Miike, et adapte les premiers tomes du manga du même nom. Jeux Vidéos Du fait de la longévité du manga, la première représentation de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure dans un jeu vidéo se fait dès la Famicom (la NES chez nous) en 1988 dans Famicom Jump : Hero Retsuden. Depuis, la série est présente dans chaque jeu crossover du Shonen Jump (les plus notables étant Jump Ultimate Stars sur Nintendo DS et J Star Victory Versus sur PS3 et PS4). Les jeux estampillés JoJo's sont quant à eux : * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure sur Super NES − 1993 * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Heritage for the Future sur Arcade, PlayStation et Dreamcast − 1998, 1999, 2000 * GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken : Ōgon no Kaze sur PS2 − 2002 * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Phantom Blood sur PS2 − 2006 * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD sur PS3 (PSN) et XBOX360 (XBLA) − 2012 * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : All Star Battle sur PS3 − 2013 * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Eyes of Heaven sur PS3 et PS4 Publication de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en France La série a la particularité d'avoir été éditée en intégralité et dans l'ordre en France : on note tout de même un décalage de quelques tomes par rapport au Japon. A titre de comparaison, la série a commencé avec la Partie III : Stardust Crusaders aux Etats-Unis. Deux éditeurs se sont partagé la tâche : du tout début du manga jusqu'à la Partie IV : Diamond is Unbreakable, il s'agissait de J'ai Lu dans sa collection manga. Depuis la Partie V : Vento Aureo et jusqu'à la Partie VIII : Jojolion , il s'agit de Tonkam. La raison est que la série, comptabilisant des ventes en deçà des chiffres espérés malgré un noyau fidèle de fans, fut simplement abandonnée par le premier éditeur au dernier volume de la quatrième partie en 2006. L'éditeur Tonkam reprend la publication en 2007 avec la Partie V : Vento Aureo et décide à partir de 2013 de rééditer les parties déjà éditées par J'ai Lu mais épuisées depuis longtemps, en commençant par la Partie III : Stardust Crusaders puis la Partie I : Phantom Blood courant juillet 2014. La Partie II : Battle Tendency suivit dès janvier 2015, avant la réédition de la Partie IV : Diamond is Unbreakable à partir du mois de juillet de la même année. Comptant toujours un succès d'estime plus que commercial, l'éditeur continue à publier la série à un rythme régulier et est actuellement quasiment à jour avec la publication japonaise. Un hors série nommé Rohan au Louvre, dont le protagoniste est un personnage de la Partie IV et le personnage principal de plusieurs hors-séries, a également été publié en 2010. Fait exceptionnel, il est vendu dans la boutique officielle du musée du Louvre en plus des circuits habituels. En avril 2016, Tonkam a sorti Rohan Kishibe, un spin-off de la série Jojo's Bizarre Adventure qui prend la forme d'un recueil de 5 histoires mettant en scène Rohan Kishibe, le mangaka bien connu de la Partie IV : Diamond is Unbreakable. L'une de ces histoires s'intitule Rohan chez Gucci et est présentée comme étant la suite de Rohan au Louvre. Références et influences de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Depuis sa première parution en 1987 et jusqu'à nos jours, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure est une référence indéniable du shonen et du manga en général. De ce fait, la série est resté dans la mémoire via ses divers concepts et personnage extravagants. Nombre d'artistes se revendiquent de l'école d'Araki, aussi bien par hommage que pour inspirer des gros pans de leur propre oeuvre. Parmis les œuvres les plus influencées, on peut noter Yu Yu Akusho, Yu Gi Oh, Persona... De nombreux moments du manga, notamment de l'anime, sont depuis rentrés dans l'imaginaire populaire comme des répliques cultes. "Za Warudo" (The World) et "but it was me, Dio !" de Dio, To Be Continued de l'anime, les fameuses poses inspirées des photos de mode, le thème musical des hommes des piliers... Beaucoup de ces moments, et d'autres, sont devenus des memes parmi les plus reconnus. Pour aller plus loin : Références culturelles dans JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Influences culturelles de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Clins d'oeils à JoJo's Bizarre Adventure dans d'autres oeuvres et médias Liens externes Site officiel (en japonais) : http://www.araki-jojo.com/ Fansite francophone : http://www.jba-france.fr/ Forum de la communauté francophone : http://www.jojosbizarreadventure.net/ Catégorie:Manga